stelladndfandomcom-20200214-history
Here's the Carnival
"Here's the Carnival" is the 16th session in the campaign and the 6th session in Arc II Summary Hixan & Co wake up in Regalis, in an inn called Song of Rest. An inn, where they got their rooms from Giastorm telling a tale from his past. They had an entire day before the circus that they were planning to put on. Needle, needing money and knowing that others do too, advised everyone to do some quests. After asking Toadstool if there were quests they could do, she answered that there are probably none that would be able to be done in less than a day. She did declare that they might find a job, somewhere in the harbour. Everyone decided to go and there they met the head of the harbor - Thori Brightmaster. He told them that they could help move some boxes and do some cargo moving. They were redirected to an elven female captains called Jazeera. On her ship - The Indomitable, she told them what to do. Alongside them, working, was a very strong, muscly, yet sad Half-orc - Greg. Greg sounded very sad all of the time and the party easily found a liking for him. Needle and Toadstool didn't work with the rest but went to Black Hallows Anthanaeum, Toadstool's private library. Needle read some of the books. After 5 hours, the workers were done and each gained a great sum of 20 gold and Needle and Toadstool were done at the library. Everyone went back to the inn. The working squad took Greg with them and Koin, especially, got to know him. Koin flirted with Greg and both, later on, shared a room in the inn. Everyone went to sleep in different locations (Needle and Giastorm went with Toadstool to her adoptive mother's house, Arlyl slept in the forest, Asper and Samson bought rooms for themselves. After waking up, everyone was ready for the carnival. Koin, Giastorm and Needle went to the Harbor to find out when Greg is leaving to sail. He answered - in 2 days. When everyone came back, prep for the circus began. Everyone had a role and act that they would fill - Giastorm was juggling knives, Koin was reading fortunes for people, Needle would advertise with a sign and Toadstool would advertise by using wildshape and turning into a red cow. Asper was going to use Pixie magic to wow everyone and Samson was going to do tricks with Lance. As soon as everything began, Needle failed with spinning the sign, dropping it into the mud underneath his feet. He sat watching and drinking for the rest of the hour. Koin was reading everyone the same fortune, telling them of their fathers ending fates. The carnival didn't attract much people. Only around 30 people showed up in the first hour tipping a very measly sum. After that, Arlyl, unbeknownst to everyone, casted Skywrite to advertise the acts. This brought in a lot more people. Needle began doing a pair juggle with Giastorm. This was dangerous, yet still very masterfully executed by both. In the second and last hour they brought in a lot more people than the first. When everything was finished the team had gained around 50 gold which was less than what they had spent to do this, but that wasn't their main goal. Their goal was to find the bastard of The King. All of them tried to look for the child but no-one was fully successful. Everyone went to Toadstool's home and revealed the real reason for why they were in Regalis. She shared her twin sibling - Taurus' and Terina's other last name - Rotavele, the King's name. The party was both angered and relieved that they had finally found the King's children. They had finally found who they have to protect. Previous Session - So this is Regalis Next Session - Harpies at the Shipwreck Date 7th of Highsun 8th of Highsun - The carnival Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Arlyl * Asper * Giastorm * Koin * Samson * Needle * Toadstool - not a member yet Absent * Hixan - is left at Txarra's temple to be revived New * Tauris Rotavele * Terina Rotavele * Greg * Thori Brightmaster